


Сердце короля

by jaemoon_diviya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemoon_diviya/pseuds/jaemoon_diviya
Summary: Небольшое au вдохновением послужил сериал "Царство"
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae





	Сердце короля

Джэхён привязывает лошадь и заходит в дом у мельницы, приветствует хозяев этого дома – высокого крепкого мужа и его супругу, женщину от природы с волосами белыми как снег, но безумно красивыми.  
парень кладёт на стол тяжёлый кошель монет.  
— но здесь слишком много  
— вы заслужили, это за ваше терпение и за труды, вы сами понимаете, что его голову хотят не только знатные особы, потому что он связан с великим родом напрямую, но и другие, видя в этом наказание для меня, язычники им нет значения, богат ты или беден, граф или простой охотник, всё, что ими движет - жажда крови.  
Джэ прячется с Ёнхёном в подвале с зерном, когда в дом врывается кто-то из знати, по звукам человек пять. люди обшаривают дом, просят открыть подвал. хозяева уверяют, что там только мука и зерно, на что проверяют продетым мечом в щель. Джэхён закрывает младшего собой и подаёт знак, чтобы тот не дышал. лезвие оставляет порез на теле, от боли Джэ шипит сквозь зубы и морщится. для правдоподобности ногой заставляя опрокинуться мешок.  
как только всё стихает оба уходят до владений Джэ в километрах ста двадцати от дома мельника это ближайшее где можно затаиться, оставляя еще кошель, старший извиняется за зерно.  
во владениях вечером только стражники, прислуга и двое на кухне. Джэ не часто бывает здесь, потому распускает всех по домам, продолжая платить жалование, вызывая только тогда, живет там. пусть лучше будут с семьями.  
— вы не устали? покои готовы, отдохнуть можно, если желаете.  
— Джэ, ты долго будешь ко мне на вы, здесь никого нет, оставь манеры. как твоя рана, позволишь осмотреть?  
— я в порядке, ничего важного не задело, царапина.  
— уверен? может попросить лекаря?  
— в порядке, а вот одежду жаль была моей любимой  
— нашел о чем переживать.

после того, как минуло три дня Джэхён собирается с юным будущим королём и направляется к его двору. по здешним местам видимо уже прошли слухи, потому что не обошлось без нападения.  
— почему ты всё время помогаешь мне?  
— ты поймёшь когда-нибудь, обязательно. меня не интересует что происходит при дворе, награда тоже, не интересно ничего, если это не относится к тебе и не потому что ты здесь будущий король, мой будущий король. что ж ты, наконец, дома, кажется, в большей безопасности, чем со мной, - Джэхён кланяется перед тем как проститься, как должно без привычных тепла и объятий наедине.  
— вот ещё. ты остаёшься здесь, со мной!  
— это приказ?  
— это просьба одного короля, другому будущему королю.  
— нас никогда не обвенчают. нужна ли вам эта забота, кто знает слухи поползут, да и у стен уши. я всего лишь советник.  
— сказал тот, кто спасал меня и мою жизнь, я же помню, что не только там, у мельника, когда я был младше, я едва не утонул. ах, да и ещё, это ты так думаешь.  
— упрямый как...  
— уважаемый, я всё слышу  
— а я не пытался сделать, чтобы вы не слышали.

оба всё чаще вдвоём во владениях Джэ подальше от замка, за несколько недель до венчания в старой церкви, Джэхён греет дыханием чужие руки, пока чувствует поцелуи по плечам, спрашивая еще раз уверен ли во всём этом сам Ёнхён, ему пока всего пятнадцать.

— похоже он избрал тебя в фавориты? должно быть ты доволен? я слышал, что вы довольно часто вдвоём в свете последних событий, не только при дворе.  
— должно быть его величество вы этим весьма недовольны. так хочет сам Ёнхён, чтобы я был рядом в случае опасности, он мне доверяет, мы должны быть в поле зрения друг друга. да и присутствую на балах я не всегда, возможно, здесь вышла ошибка.  
— только ли дело в доверии? обмануть не пытайся. что ж я могу найти свидетелей и тебя сожгут, как язычника. удивительно, что тебя вообще подпустили к Ёнхёну, кто знает, ведь ты тоже можешь заявить о праве на престол.  
— ох, эта прекрасная месть за убийство моим отцом вашего брата, не так ли? это было случайностью и вы об этом знали, я не должен за это отвечать. Ёнхён не простит, вас даже это не останавливает?  
— тебя ведь прощает, Джэхён.  
Джэхёна приговаривают к аресту за 5 дней до назначенного венчания, а казнь состоится ночью после того как пройдёт с момента объявления приговора два дня.  
Последнее письмо кладут в покои короля, обещая ничего не рассказывать о происходящем, потому что это было последней волей.  
— никто не видел Джэхёна? мне неспокойно, его давно не было, его покои пусты, он не появлялся в конюшне, не отдавал приказа об отъезде, - Ёнхён спрашивает всех кто так или иначе близок к герцогу и находится во дворце.  
— ваше Величество, он в тюрьме, здесь на территории дворца, завтра ночью его казнят, это воля вашего отца, - Ёнхёна осторожно уводят в пустые залы один из друзей детства, чтобы сказать что слышал и как оно есть, почему старшего вот уже несколько дней не видно.  
назначенной минутой Джэ ведут к месту казни, прямо напротив покоев Ёнхёна.  
Джэхён едва успевает произнести губами "не смотри", как только услышал крик младшего с приказами отпустить. Ёнхён кидается на стражу с мечом, трое даже оказываются ранены, Ёнхён клянётся, что резня не прекратится, если старшего не освободят, а головы завтра утром будут на пиках у ворот. король выходит во двор и всё же велит отпустить Джэхёна. гнев и жажда расплаты застелили глаза и разум. Джэхёну было всего год отроду, потому должен ли он отвечать за чужие грехи, пусть и его семьи, но явно нет. Если учесть, что он всегда служил на благо короны и настолько дорог Ёнхёну, что он ворвался посреди совета знати к отцу с требованием отпустить того, кто спас жизнь его сыну, жизнь будущего короля.  
— теперь ты спас меня.  
— ты же знаешь почему, - Ёнхён ведёт ослабшего герцога в свои покои, лично помогает его выходить и почти не отходит, разве что по нименуемым важнымвопросам. буквально на второе утро Джэхён поднимается с постели, потому что дела не ждут и Ёнхёна нужно сопровождать, так спокойнее на сердце.  
теперь же Джэхён приклоняет колено перед Ёнхёном и клянётся в верности своему королю, как герцог и благодарит за свое спасение. дата венчания все же назначена, но уже с благословения короны, потому что Ёнхён не отступится от того, что решил. остаётся, подписать их брачный договор и связать обоих узами, которые и без того крепки.  
Ёнхён долго будет возмущаться, ибо какого чёрта опять все эти формальности, только потому что по титулу Джэхён пока еще первый после короля, а не на ровне с ним. после все решения будут приняты вместе, не только как наследника короны и его пары, а как двоих равных представителей великого рода и их дома. потому что хотят нести взгляды свои и волю, пусть и отличную от привычного монархии устоя, но и потому что одного без другого не будет. здесь нет расчёта, один король всем сердцем желает и любит своего короля.  
после первой ночи на двоих, Джэхёна обнимут крепко настолько, будто это не их начало, а последний момент, своими объятиями укроют, крепкими и осторожными уже на рассвете, Кан и сам подумает, будто в мире кроме двоих никого нет.

— стража! стража! сюда!  
— Ёнхён, не надо, уже поздно, мне не помогут, - Джэ закрывает рукой рану и целует Кана, несколько раз, потому что в последний. – не кричи..я всегда буду здесь, с тобой, дай ещё посмотрю на тебя. улыбнись мне, я так люблю, когда ты улыбаешься.. ну-ну, не нужно, ты - моё всё, не плачь, не надо плакать.  
— не оставляй меня, всё получится, борись, пожалуйста. я помогу, давай я тебе помогу, потерпи немного, сейчас. мы же поклялись в наш день, пожалуйста.  
— каждый день был нашим, пока в нем были ты и я, пока я любовался тобой, когда ты спал, читал в наших покоях или утром в саду, пока был занят чем-то важным для блага нашего дома. в каждом твоём прикосновении.  
без тебя меня уже никогда не будет, мой прекрасный король моего сердца. я тебя любил всё это время, буду любить сейчас и буду любить потом, я тебе обещаю. Ёнхёна, ты научил меня жить, я захотел жить рядом с тобой, а не просто ждать дня смерти.  
спустя не второй день после похорон, Ёнхён получит последний подарок от Джэхёна: прекрасный меч с гравировкой.

Джэхён меняет еще две жизни, прежде чем встречает любимые глаза в толпе. в старом парке почти никого в тот вечер, а затем ночь, перед рассветом на пороге дня грядущего всё в том же парке. лето на пороге, вот весну сменит, но ветра еще холодные, до костей пробирает под пальто.  
У Ёнхёна на руке теперь цветёт пион, а на цепочке надетых когда-то два обручальных кольца.  
Джэхён подойдет осторожно и обнимет за плечи, будто это не их новое начало, а тот день прощания. Кан узнает, не оборачиваясь, одним касанием.  
— люблю пару часов до начала рассвета, можно заметить как день переходит в ночь...  
— а луну сменяет солнце. еще есть небо одно на двоих, как бы далеко не были ты и я, даже если луна со своим солнцем никогда не встретится..  
— даже если я больше никогда не смогу тебя видеть и слышать.  
– я помню. а ещё без тебя было сложно, долго же ты.  
— я же сказал, что найду тебя, все закончилось, больше ничего нет, - Ёнхена заставят запрокинуть голову назад, чтобы встретиться взглядом.  
— Джэхён, застегни все пуговицы, ты же простудишься!  
— да-да, я тебя тоже


End file.
